Kidnapped
by TEM.lovesbantams
Summary: Sophie has biological family she never imagined. A mother. A father. A grandfather. An aunt. A brother. Join her as she discovers the secrets in Kenric's cache and explains an ability that went haywire with Project Moonlark. Not a Foster-Keefe story. ON HIATUS DUE TO WRITER'S BLOCK AND GENERAL LOSS OF INSPIRATION.
1. Makeover

**Hi, guys! This is my first story. I know there are already a few stories about the Matchmaking so I will say that that is not the major part of this story, just in the beginning.**

 **I do not own KOTLC.**

Sophie awoke to the rustling of fabrics and the soft humming of music. She cracked her eyes open and saw Edaline going through her closet and pulling out all the sparkliest, pinkest dresses and laying them on the floor with matching hair accessories and makeup pots. Sophie's mind was furiously trying to catch up with her body. There was something going on today that she couldn't remember. Something that–oh, no. Edaline turned toward the bed enthusiastically when Sophie groaned.

"Sophie! You're up! Are you ready for the second-most-important day of your life!"

Today was Biana's seventeenth birthday. That in itself wasn't bad. In fact, Sophie probably would have been excited had it not been for the activity Biana had chosen for the special occasion.

"Second most important? Really?"

Edaline's smile was so wide Sophie thought it might pop off. "Of course! Matchmaking determines who you will spend the rest of your life with. The first most important is your wedding day, and the third most important is when I get my first grandchild!"

"Ugh." Sophie seriously didn't want to think about any of those, so she pointed to a less-terrifying, but still touchy subject. The huge stack of glittery frills on the floor, "Do I actually have to wear that?"

Yet another "Of course" from her mother sealed Sophie's doom.

Edaline dragged Sophie out of bed and gave her five different gowns to choose from. One was a long, sleeveless silk whose color reminded Sophie too much of a certain boy's eyes. The thought made her heart flutter, so she tossed the dress into the discard pile. The next two were way too pink, so off they went. That left her with a shimmering red dress, that was simple, yet stunning, and a short, layered, shiny white dress with a sparkle-encrusted bodice. She was tempted against the red because of the bright color, but then she noticed Edaline's expression, so she picked it up and walked to the bathroom to dress.

The silk just brushed the tile and it felt like cool bathwater against her skin. As she stepped out the door, Edaline gasped.

"Sophie! You look gorgeous! Della was right, red is your color!"

Before she knew it, Sophie was sitting in front of a mirror, with the tornado-that-was-Edaline whirling around her. Applying layers of makeup, braiding hair, undoing hair, braiding hair again, and making Sophie drink so many elixirs, she thought she might choke. When Edaline stepped back to admire her work, Vertina flashed on in the corner of the mirror.

"Whoa, Sophie. You look... beautiful!"

"She's right, Sophie. That eye shadow really brings out the warmth in your eyes. And with your hair pulled back like that!" Edaline sighed. "Oh, I can't wait 'til Grady and the others see you..." Sophie looked at her reflection and her weird, brown, alicorn eyes, then she caught what her mother had said.

"Wait. What _others_?"

Edaline grinned, "why Biana, Linh, Marella, and the boys of course."

Sophie groaned inwardly. She had kinda been half-hoping that Biana would be the only one to see her in her current predicament, but it made sense that Dex and Jensi would come. Though why Keefe, Tam, and Fitz would be there was beyond her. They had already obtained their scrolls and Sophie saw absolutely no reason for them to go again. She wasn't even sure why she was thinking about it.

She didn't have a crush. She wasn't constantly hoping that a certain boy had feelings for her. Her heart never skipped a beat when she looked into a pair of perfect, twinkling, bright teal eyes. Or a handsome, tan face with dark, wavy hair and...

"Argh!" she said out loud. Edaline cast her a confused glance, then proceeded to drag Sophie down two flights of stairs, while Sophie tripped–very gracefully, of course–through a few rooms, and into the cavernous dining room. Grady sat at the head of the table, scowling.

"Why does she even have to apply, Edaline? It won't change who she actually marries."

Edaline just glared at him. "Yes, I know,but don't you think she will more obligated to marry after she gets some potential candidates? Anyways, remember that the sooner Sophie marries, the sooner we get some grandchildren!" Grady's glower was darker than Fitz's hair–no! Bad brain. Shut up. No thinking about him. She did side with Grady on this embarrassing topic, but she knew that if she didn't go, Biana would kill her, so she might as well get it over with.

"Um, can I go now? This conversation is going to make me lock myself in my closet until... well..." Sophie didn't think you ever actually outgrew Matchmaking, "just for a very long time." Sophie concluded.

Edaline hugged her goodbye, then kissed her on the cheek, then hugged her again. Finally, after one more bone-crushing embrace, Sophie stepped into the leapmaster.

"Everglen!" she shouted, and everything disappeared.


	2. A Brother

**Hey! New update! Yes, this is a slightly Sophitz story. And once you read this chapter, and Sokeefe will have sunk. There are some Neverseen spoilers, . But thanks for reading. Hope you like this chapter!**

 **I don't own KOTLC.**

She reappeared in front of the Vacker's gleaming front gates. Keefe was there, apparently waiting for her. When he noticed her shimmery attire, he smirked,

"Edaline?"

"Edaline." She confirmed.

Still smirking, he half led her, half carried her, up to Biana's glittery pink bedroom. In all her years living with Edaline, and hanging out with Biana, Linh, and Della, who were constantly giving out -or forcing on- makeovers, Sophie had never learned how to properly walk in high heels. She was fairly certain that her whole foot would be one huge blister by the time they were done, but first she had to worry about other things. Like her approaching doom. The Matchmakers Office. Keefe fanned the air between them.

"Sheesh, Foster. Lighten up. It's not _that_ awful."

"You notice that the _that_ in that sentence is NOT reassuring?" They opened the door to Biana's bedroom and saw Biana, Linh, and Marella on the bed, braiding each other's hair, while the boys, Dex, Jensi, Fitz, and Tam, sat dejectedly on the floor, apparently banished from the luxurious, pink, canopied bed. They all gaped as Sophie and Keefe entered the room. What was wrong? Had she torn her dress? Edaline would die if she had. Sophie glanced down at her outfit, but all seemed well, so she looked back at the others. Tam had recovered first.

"Oh, Hi, Sophie. Uh, you look… nice." he mumbled. Keefe smirked again.

"Are you kidding? She looks awesome! Edaline really did a good job. Though I think she should have chosen some different footwear." They both looked down at her red shoes, which had, as Sophie expected, given her four separate welts, as well as taken away all her dignity when she tripped thirteen times in the hallway.

Biana finished the intricate braid she was doing in Linh's glossy black hair, twisting it away from her face to reveal the silver dyed ends. Marella's poufy blonde hair was pulled back in a complicated half-ponytail, while Biana's chocolate-colored locks were french-braided so that they wrapped around her head. They each wore one of Biana's gorgeous gowns, covered in glitter and sparkles, and had matching makeup and hair accessories.

The boys all wore similar dark tunics. They hadn't really dressed up, though Dex's strawberry-blond hair had been slicked back. Probably by his mother, Juline.

For a few minutes they all just sat where they were, fingers fiddling with random doodads, or, in the girl's case, the hems of dresses. Until Jensi broke the overwhelming silence.

"So are we gonna go or what? Not that I'm excited about this or anything -my brother said that the questionnaire was torture- but I think it would be better than just waiting here. Doing nothing."

"He's right!" Biana told everyone. "Let's! Go! I! Can't! Wait! Any! Longer!" she exclaimed.

She bustled around the room, getting everyone on their feet and shoving them the out the door. On they trudged. Like an army marching to D-day. It was their duty. No matter how much they hated it, they had to go. Or face the wrath of several very unhappy, way over enthusiastic moms. They continued their dreary march right up to the Leapmaster, where Biana conducted a speech about how the Matchmaking scrolls would change their future, tell them who they would be spending the rest of their life with.

Finally, almost as in slow motion, they stepped into the Leapmaster and before anyone could run away or back out, Fitz whispered, "the Matchmaker's Office," and they reformed in front of an enormous building, even by elf standards. It seemed to shine as the bright morning sun gleamed of its white marble walls. Ten sets of double doors lined it, and Sophie took a few steps back, intimidated by the hugeness of the place. She couldn't actually go _in there_ , could she? Keefe didn't let her decide. He tugged her through a pair of double doors and into a tiny space, barely more than a closet, where he shoved her into a tiny chair and told her to wait for someone to call her name.

She sat there for only a few minutes before a deep, rumbly voice yelled "Sophie Elizabeth Foster-Ruewen!" A little window opened in the wall facing her and a grumpy, wrinkled face peered through at her. "Please exit through the door on you're right!" then he disappeared. Sophie looked to her right. Just as he said, the outline of a door was there. She hadn't noticed it at first. For a few seconds she scrambled for a knob, but there wasn't any. Finally, she shoved it open and stepped into the weirdest room Sophie had ever seen.

The walls appeared to be made from moving water, and beautiful fish species she hadn't known existed swam before her eyes. The only furnishings were two blue cushions. One was empty, but the other contained a tiny woman. She wore a simple blue tunic and her raven black hair hung freely down her back, making Sophie _very_ conscious of her conspicuous red dress. The woman introduced herself as Mavis and gestured for Sophie to sit in the other cushion. Sophie obliged, and suddenly the tiny figure sprang into action, causing Sophie to jump.

"Hello, my dear! I have been awaiting your arrival. When I was told that I would be the Matchmaker for the famous Sophie Foster, I was so excited. We are going to get along SO well!" Mavis exclaimed. She had seemed so serious at first, and Sophie was glad that she was excited about this. It would make up for her own lack of enthusiasm. She was about to tell Mavis this, but the woman might have been a little too excited. She began bouncing up and down in her seat.

"I adjusted the questionnaire a bit to fit your multiple abilities, but I think we should start with the Friends List." she handed Sophie a sheet of paper and a pen. "Fill this out. It will help us to discover what types of personalities you enjoy being with."

Sophie glanced down at the paper. Apparently, she was supposed to make a list of all her friends. She was also supposed to write down any crushes she'd had and what ability she would have if she could choose. She filled it out, and Mavis gave her another paper. This one seemed to be all of her personal information. Her name, hair color, eye color, skin tone, weight, height, inception date and special abilities. She had to list any hobbies. Favorite subject in school. Worst subject in school.

Only one stumped her.

Near the end of the lengthy form was an entire section on her family. Her parents. Her parent's abilities. Her parent's hair, eye and skin colors. Her siblings. Sophie couldn't answer any of them. The closest thing she had to biological family was Mr. Forkle/Sir Asten/Magnate Leto Kerlof, and even he had assured her that he wasn't her father. She glanced nervously at Mavis. When Mavis noticed Sophie's worried expression, she rushed to her side.

"What's wrong, my dear?" then she saw the questions on the form. "Oh, dear. I forgot about this part. You don't know who your biological parents are." Sophie nodded gloomily.

"I have suspicions, but I can't know for sure and I don't think I really want to know. It would kill Grady and Edaline." Mavis nodded as if she understood

"Well, we will take a DNA sample and make sure that you aren't related to anyone on your list." She had Sophie lick a little white card and then escorted her out to where she had first arrived, instructing her to come back the next day to collect her scroll.

Sophie only had to wait a few minutes before Dex came out of one of the closet-rooms to stand with her.

"Well _that_ was torture. I can't believe they need that much information about every. Single. Thing." He looked at her, and Sophie realized he wanted her to tell him what happened.

"It actually wasn't bad." she told him, "my Matchmaker was super nice. Though I'm supposed to come back tomorrow to complete the stuff about my parents." He looked surprised.

"You have to come back? I got my scroll after only half an hour. The rest of it was them lecturing me about bad matches and how the system works."

Before Sophie could say anything, Tam and Fitz walked out of the building, laughing hysterically about something that must have happened. Eventually, the only person missing was Keefe. Everyone stood there for twenty minutes, talking about their Matchmaker and all the questions they'd been asked. Apparently Sophie was the only one who hadn't endured a torture session. Sophie tried to get Fitz and Tam to tell her why they had decided to renew their scrolls, but they said that their lips were locked. She also attempted to see the other's scrolls, but Biana said that they should open them together, in front of the parents. She was probably right, but that meant they would have to wait until Sophie got hers. Sophie was wondering about her parents when Keefe arrived. He looked so upset.

"What's wrong, Keefe?" Biana asked, genuinely concerned. He didn't look at her, his gaze settling on Sophie and staying there.

"I-I had to answer a lot of questions for my parents and relatives, and-and they compared my DNA with others in the system and they said that they think… they think…" Sophie took his hand, wanting to comfort him, and Biana glared at her. Sophie ignored that and focused on Keefe.

"Keefe. You don't have to tell us if you're not ready, but we're here for you, in case you need it. Don't push us away." His confused eyes locked with hers, and she saw hurt, betrayal, confusion, but most of all, hopefulness. So it couldn't be that awful. He had hope. But with his next words, Sophie realized just how earth-shattering in was.

"They believe that I have a half-sister. They think that my mother was part of Project Moonlark before she joined the Neverseen." At first, Sophie wasn't sure why it was so bad. Keefe had a relative, a sister that he could confide in and rely on. Then the second part of what he said sank in.

"Wait! You mean me? That I… that you...that we're…"

"Siblings." Biana finished for her, a slow smile spreading across her beautiful face. "But that's wonderful! Why are you guys looking so sad?" Sophie shot a meaningful look in Fitz's direction and he pulled Biana away to lead the others to a little shady tree, leaving only Sophie and Keefe.

Lady Gisela is my mother?" she asked. He nodded. "But you don't know who my father is." It wasn't a question, but he answered anyway.

"Not for sure."

"Keefe. What's actually wrong? This doesn't really change anything. You're already like an older brother to me, this just makes it official. Besides, it doesn't matter who your biological parents are, or who they want you to be. It's who you are that counts." He sighed.

"Sophie," he was using her first name, she thought, this is really serious, "I never told you about the memories that I discovered before I joined the Neverseen. One of them included Oralie. She and my–our mom were having a big fight. I must have been four. Then my mom changed, like, _literally_ changed. She changed into a black Alicorn. _She changed shape!_ I think that our mother was a failed Moonlark. Like her abilities went haywire or something and she became a Shapeshifter. I don't know why Oralie's never told anyone. Maybe her mind was wiped, but Sophie, there's something else. Something Mr. Forkle has kept from us. That he doesn't want us to know."

Sophie's mind was stretching. Trying and failing to absorb all of this new information. Keefe was her older half-brother. Her mother was Lady Gisela, the first ever Shapeshifter. She had some connection to Oralie, which led her to believe that her suspicions about her father were true. And then she learned that her mentor and creator was hiding something big from her, something about her family. Sophie needed to rest. She needed to think. She needed help.

"Keefe. I need to go home to process this. Will you meet me at Everglen tomorrow? Then we can come and pick up my scroll here before we go and beat some information out of Magnate Leto." She was relieved to see him give her a weak smile.

"Sure thing, sis. That actually works, since I have to sleep on this. Tomorrow we will go to the Forkle's place and we will get! Some! Answers!" He raised his fist in the air dramatically, and Sophie realized that she would enjoy having him as a brother. A lot.

 **I don't like this chapter much. I hate writing Keefe when he isn't being his normal prankster self. I am a Sophitz shipper even though Keefe is my favorite character in KOTLC. But Keefe and Sophie have such a brother-sister bond that really shows in Neverseen. Anyway, til next chappie!**


	3. A Crush?

**Hey again! Just posted the last chapter but decided not to wait for the next one. I don't own KOTLC.**

She awoke with renewed energy. She had never realized it, but Sophie missed the excitement. The adrenaline. The mystery. She got ready quickly and before she knew it, she was at Everglen, in Biana's girly room, receiving an unplanned makeover,

She had arrived a little too early and Keefe wasn't yet there. So Biana had taken it upon herself to come up with something fun. This. Was. Not. Fun.

"So…" Biana tried to begin a conversation. "are you excited for your Matchmaking List?"

"Ugh." was Sophie's reply.

"I'm gonna take that as an 'I'm not sure'. Why wouldn't you be excited, though?" Biana seemed genuinely confused. Sophie wasn't ready to tell her about what she and Keefe had discussed last night, so she gave Biana the only answer she could think of:

"I just don't know what it's going to say." As soon as the words came out of her mouth she regretted them. Biana was going to think it meant Sophie was hoping for a certain name to be there. And she wasn't!

"Oh, and what do you want it to say?" Biana asked with a sly smile.

"Nothing!" Sophie exclaimed, "sorry, no. I want it to say _something_ but I don't have–I don't want...ergh." She said a bunch of incoherent words. Mostly insults about Matchmaking, but there may have been something about Fitz. Apparently, Biana thought so too. She snapped to attention.

"What did you say about my brother?" _Uh-oh._ Sophie thought. Biana was _way_ overprotective of girls liking her brother. If she even _suspected_ Sophie of such a thing, their friendship could very well be over.

"I… didn't. I, um, I said something about… uh... Ritz! Ritz crackers!" She laughed like that explained everything. Biana raise an eyebrow.

"First of all. I have no idea who Ritz Cracker is, though it does sound a lot like Fitz Vacker. And, Sophie!" her sarcastic glare morphed into a smile of delight. "I don't care if you like Fitz! In fact, you have my blessing. I would love to have you as a sister in law!" Sophie did nothing but turn as red as the dress she had worn yesterday. She was going to say something in self-defense, but all that came out was: "Idintergh." Biana gave her a strange look before continuing.

"Fitz likes you too, you know. Your Telepathy session was always the highlight of his day, and now with all this Matchmaking business, he seems happier because you're around more often. Why do you think he wanted to get his scroll renewed? Because you hadn't registered when he got his first one! He's pretty much head over heels. Has been since you came to the Lost Cities."

With all of her family disasters, Sophie didn't really need _more_ life-changing information swirling through her brain, but this was welcome. She was trying to decide whether to throw her arms around Biana or run down the hall to Fitz's room and embrace him when Keefe barged in.

"Hey guys, is Fitz around because I seriously need to tell him something." He had a grin on his face that was half goofy, half sly, and Sophie wondered if he had been standing outside the door. And if so, for how long.

"No," she answered, before Biana could say otherwise, "and besides. We have some stuff to discuss as well, _bro._ "

"Okay, then, _sis_. Well, do you you know when he'll be back because this is _really_ important?"

"No. Now come on."

Biana scowled at her and Keefe looked back and forth between them. "When are you going to realize that you can't lie to an Empath? Especially this Empath!" He pointed to himself and nodded dramatically, as if music was playing to the awesomeness of Keefe Sencen.

"When you stop sharing my important secrets." Sophie stated, before dragging him to the leapmaster.

They reformed at the large Matchmaker building, where Mavis was waiting for them, twitching in her seat and twirling her raven-black hair around her finger. When she noticed them, she leaped out of her seat and practically materialized next to Sophie.

"Hello, my dear! Your scroll is waiting inside. I assume you heard the news?" she glanced meaningly at Keefe. Sophie nodded, and followed her hyperactive mentor inside. Instead of the weird closet-room, she entered a cozy space that looked more like a den. It had coffee-brown carpet and hot pink walls, with pictures and paintings added to make it even more homy. They plopped down in the deep blue bean-bag seats and Mavis handed Sophie a scroll tied with a purple ribbon,

"Your Matchmaking scroll. I assume you will wait to open it with the rest of your friends. You seem quite close."

Sophie nodded, trying not to think about the scroll. It wasn't unlike ignoring a nuclear bomb.

"I also assume you have learned about Lady Gisela and your brother, here." Mavis continued, "We have also found a DNA match we guess to be your father, though it is incredibly surprising. I didn't think he even knew Gisela. You don't need to know his name if you do not want to, but it helped to narrow down your options."

Sophie's brain was a mental hurricane. By the way Mavis talked, her suspicion about her biological father was most likely correct. She didn't want to know for sure, of that she was positive. Mr. Forkle had told her that if she ever learned her parent's identities, it would set off a chain reaction that would pretty much destroy the world. Yea. It was great to Sophie Foster. Or Ruewen. Sencen. Fathdon. Whatever.

Keefe took her hand. He could probably sense how distraught she was, and Sophie was suddenly glad he was here. Mavis lectured them about bad matches and the importance of varying the genes and abilities. She told them she was forced to say it. She herself had a daughter married to a 'bad match' and didn't really believe in the Matchmaker's odd systems.

Finally, they were able to escape and they teleported to Foxfire, where they would confront Mr. Forkle/Sir Asten-as-Magnate Leto. He was in his office, and Sophie's mind instinctively wandered to the time when Keefe had made good on his his threats and filled the Magnate's huge desk with some leftover sparkly alicorn poop.

Keefe snickered softly, as if pondering the same memory. Sophie barged in.

"Mr. For–or whatever I'm supposed to call you– you have some serious explaining to do." He didn't turn his his head.

"I assume you're referring to your incident with the Matchmaking system." This comment had Sophie boiling with rage,

"Of course I am! How could you not have told me Keefe was my brother? Or that I was working to exile my mother?" Still intently focused on a paper on his desk, Mr. Forgnate Lasten, (Sophie had quite forgotten what his undercover name was,) answered with a sad and mournful undertone,

"I suppose it's just too painful to discuss."

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"I cannot tell you. We have been over this."

"Don't make me get Fitz in here to pry the secrets out of your mind!" Sophie was very persistent, but Whatever His Name Is was, too.

"Sophie. You are still too young. 'Chain reaction that will destroy the universe,' does that sound familiar at all? Knowing your mother's identity is dangerous enough. Look what it's done to you."

" It hadn't done anything to me," Sophie replied. But she realized that it had. It had made her mad. Uncontrollable. What would happen if Kenric really was her father?

Sophie gasped. She hadn't meant to think his name. She hoped that thinking it would make it sound horrible and wrong. Impossible. Instead it felt right. So, so right. Yet still so wrong.

"Kenric was my father. Wasn't he." Sophie asked, "Don't lie. Keefe will know."

The Magnate Asten Fork-leto didn't say anything. But a nod from Keefe told Sophie all she needed–and wanted–to know.

 **This chapter was kinda cheesy, I know. It was fun to write, though. Til next chapter!**


	4. Scrolls

**Back again!**

 **Thanks for all the awesome reviews. I knew the Keefe-as-Sophie's brother would probably be unpopular, but I did it anyway. WARNING: It is very likely that I will include spoilers for NEVERSEEN, so be warned...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KOTLC or it's characters, Shannon Messenger does.**

 **Keefe: What? Noone owns me!**

 **Sophie: Yes, Keefe. She does own you. *sighs* Trust me, I don't like it either.**

 **Keefe: She makes me sound like an egomaniac who is obsessed with his hair.**

 **Fitz: You are an egomaniac who is obsessed with his hair.**

 **Biana: ENOUGH TALK! On with the story. I want to read that embarrassing part about Sophie's scroll again...**

They leapt back to Everglen with Sophie's much-dreaded scroll. Biana was waiting for them, quivering all over and making soft squealing noises. As soon as they reached her, Biana snatched both their arms and raced towards the house, her long purple dress trailing behind her. When they screeched to a halt in the pink bedroom, they found the whole gang there, in almost the same positions as they had been before their first trip. The boys were on the floor, silent as they could manage, while the girls sat on the bed chatting nervously and fiddling with their thick hair. And even though some, like Dex and Jensi were attempting to hide them, each bore a yellowed scroll tied with pink ribbon.

Biana raced in, and Sophie found her friend's enthusiasm annoyingly contagious. Biana rushed around like a hyperactive sheepdog, herding and bustling, till every elf, however reluctant, was sitting cross-legged in a perfect circle in the exact center of the room.

They all lifted their burdens, so that every parchment was in full view, and Linh and Biana counted down.

"One," they breathed, and Sophie braced herself for the worst.

"Two,"

Sophie's hand were clammy and slick. She hoped she wouldn't drop her scroll. That would be embarrassing.

"Three!" They shouted. Everyone tore the ribbon off and opened their list. Sophie glanced at hers, silently willing for it to be normal. She didn't recognize the first name. But that was fine. She didn't have to marry the first person. Edaline was Grady's number three, and she was Grady's number seven.

Sophie scanned the names, putting her photographic memory to work. Fitz had just transmitted a mental picture of his list to her, and she didn't think it was fair to read it without giving him hers. Not even trying to register what it said, Sophie memorized the page and transmitted it to Fitz.

He stumbled backward a little, and it was just then that she realized what she had seen. The second name on her scroll… how could she not have seen that? Why had she sent it to Fitz? Of all people. She prepared herself to die of embarrassment. Fitz's name was on her list. He was her number two.

Why? Oh, why?

Not that she wasn't delighted, of course.

"Everyone pass their scroll to the person on their left!" Biana interrupted Sophie's train of gloomy thought. Sophie reluctantly handed her list to Dex, who glanced at it and immediately his eyes widened. Sophie ignored his jealous gaze and looked down at scroll in her hands. It was Keefe's, and she was glad to see both Biana and Linh's names.

"And again!" Biana called. Sophie was handed Biana's scroll, and she was again relieved to see Keefe on the list.

Once everyone had seen everyone else's scrolls, they gathered around Everglen's dining room table to discuss. Sophie was instantly mobbed.

"Fitz is your number two?" Linh asked, and Sophie thought she saw envy in the older girl's eyes.

"Lendric is your number one?" Marella exclaimed, and Sophie knew there was envy in her blue eyes.

"Uh, I guess."

"He's like, the cutest boy at school!" Marella told her. "You're so lucky!"

Sophie ignored her, instead grabbing Keefe's hand and light-leaped back to Havenfield, where she had chores to do. Both glad for some excuse to talk about something other than scrolls and lovey stuff, Sophie and Keefe worked together to brush the newest T-rex's teeth. Keefe held open the dinosaur's mouth while Sophie used the oversized toothbrush to scrub all the little green bits of lettuce out of the big black gums, which Sophie thought didn't really belong in the mouth of a creature with teeth the length of bananas. When they finished, Sophie opted to take a shower while Keefe visited Calla's tree.

She came out with dripping hair and after dressing, she brought some pre-made Starkflower stew to the hill where Keefe was sitting next to the beautiful Panake. Together they poured the bowl into the roots. They stood there for a while, talking and teasing.

"So Fitz really is your number two?" Keefe asked.

"Yeah." Sophie confirmed, not sure what else to say.

"Are you guys a thing or something?" Keefe asked, staring at a fallen leaf.

"I have no idea. What about you and Biana?"

"Don't know. Never thought about it much."

Sophie did not like the direction the conversation was going, so she took her brother's hand and went back inside.

They sat on her bed and watched the alicorns grazing through Sophie's illegal spyball. Silveny and Greyfell were frolicking in a blue pasture, while their daughter, Rosalie, was flirting with a nearby pegasus and fiddling her pink wings. It was nice to see them so happy.

It gave Sophie hope that she could one day be like them. With a family that made sense and loved her.

 **Sophie: *sniffles* This last part made me sad. I miss the alicorns.**

 **Biana: *hopeful expression* Keefe? Are we a 'thing'?**

 **Keefe: I don't know. Like the story said. I haven't thought about it much.**

 **Biana: *pouting***

 **Well guys, see ya next chappie!**


	5. Capture the Flag

**Sorry it's been so long. Thanks for all the encouraging reviews! BTW, and all who have not read NEVERSEEN. SERIOUS SPOILERS AHEAD! Those who have not read NEVERSEEN, what are you still doing here? Go to nearest bookstore and get it! Anyway, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: (I am going to have Biana do it today.)**

 **Biana: No, I can't, I am too distraught after reading the last chapter, even though I know how it turns out. Keefe has been kidnapped! Evil author! *shakes fist at me***

 **Marella: I'll do it. Hand me the script. *snatches script from my hand* SophieFosterRuewen does not own any Keeper of the Lost Cities characters or plots. Shannon Messenger does and– wait, what! No one owns me!**

 **Keefe: Exactly. Someone who understands me.**

 **Sophie: Alright guys, stay on topic. I'm sure our readers want to know what happens next.**

Sophie awoke the next day with a groan. Today was Sunday. She was not ready to go back to Everglen. The embarrassment from yesterday still hadn't worn off and she didn't think she could face Fitz yet.

Biana had planned for today to be a full seven hours of Basequest with Keefe, Fitz, Marella, and Dex.

Sophie reluctantly got ready ready and trudged downstairs, where she ate two whole bowls of orange goop, which tasted strangely like raspberry yogurt, before light-leaping to the Vacker's house.

Like last time, Keefe was waiting for her.

"Hey, Foster! Ready for another Keester victory?" He pumped his fist in the air for effect. He grinned, flashing his straight, white teeth. Now that Sophie knew he was her brother, she allowed herself to acknowledge his good looks.

He brushed a strand of his messy blond hair out of his face and raised a teasing eyebrow, "Unless, of course, you think the Telepaths should be together?" He smirked slyly. Sophie blushed and hid behind her hair.

"Let's just get this over with."

Fitz's POV **(Just to change things. It's been third person Sophie's POV up until now.)**

I ended up on Sophie's, (I only really cared because she always won,) with Dex, as well. We had decided to become friends, and though it was still tense, we rarely ever argued anymore, but I still wish he'd stop calling me Wonderboy. I resorted to nicknaming him Fiddlefingers as payback, since he was always messing with some gadget or another, and he hated it with a passion.

Sophie had suggested that we play Capture the Flag instead of Basequest, so Dex disguised the flag as a flowerpot, with a small corner of the purple fabric sticking out a small crack so that it could be seen. We opted to keep the game simple and stick to our usual strategy: Sophie keeps track of the other team's whereabouts and constantly transmits their positions to us, as well as giving us tips on where to hide, while Dex and I hunt down the other players until their is no one between us and victory.

Sophie took her position in a tree near the border and fifteen feet from the flag, as I crouched in a bush. I knew Dex was in another bush, readying an obscurer to hide himself. Sophie's beautiful mental voice filled my mind, and I prepared to spring across the border.

 _On three. One. Two. Three!_

I raced across the white-painted line and ran, dodging from tree to tree as I closed in on the place Sophie Sophie was sending me. I stopped, careful to be absolutely silent, as I peered into a small clearing where Biana was guarding an orange flag. I could barely see my teammate closing in on the opposite side. I ducked behind the next tree and transmitted a countdown to Dex. He burst from his hiding place to distract my sister, and I stepped in to tag her on the shoulder. Dex escorted her to the jail while I caught Marella.

I waited patiently for a signal from Sophie for Keefe's location, but several tense minutes passed with no word. Finally, I heard three quiet words.

 _Keefe's not here._

I could hear the confusion in her voice and wondered how that was possible. I made my way back to our side where the other four were waiting. Sophie was quivering, and I had to resist the urge to put an arm around her. _Stupid crush. Let me focus on the important stuff,_ I reprimanded myself. Whenever Sophie need something, I had the irrational urge to provide it, whatever the cost. Sophie was crying softly, while Biana stared into space. Dex stood awkwardly in the corner.

"You couldn't find him?" I asked, genuinely flabbergasted. Where could Keefe be? If Sophie wasn't able to detect him, he would have to be very far away, and Keefe would never leave on purpose.

"No. He's definitely not on the property." Sophie whimpered, then let out a sob, "I need to get home. Maybe the spyball with find him."

 **All done! I'll update soon.**


	6. Answers

**And I'm back! Sorry about the cliffhanger on the last chapter. I** _ **hate**_ **cliffhangers!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KOTLC or it's characters.**

 **Sophie's POV again**

We regrouped at Everglen. In an unspoken agreement, we had all decided to rescue Keefe. I mean, what else would we do? We were the _gang_. Former Exillium attendees, Black Swan agents, and current members of team Keefianaitzter. Fitz, Biana, Dex, Tam, Linh, and I all gathered around the table, silent and solemn.

"So, does anyone know where we are going?" Tam asked, since he seemed the least impacted by Keefe's disappearance. I shook my head, we had no information whatsoever, except that Keefe was being held by Alvar, and- wait! Hadn't Mr. Forkle said that he'd been hiding something? Maybe it would help us to find Keefe, assuming he would tell us.

"Guys," I told everyone, "We need to talk to Mr. Forkle, and Fitz," I said, turning to my Cognate, "Be prepared to sneak into some minds."

We all made our way to the Leapmaster, just like we had a few days previously, on the way to the Matchmaker's Office, but this time wasn't reluctant and dreading, but hopeful. I felt the familiar tingle as we rode the light to Foxfire, like my particles were being pulled apart, which, of course, they were, and we reformed in front of the giant pyramid-school.

It only took us a few minutes to reach Magnate Leto's office, but this time I didn't pause to ponder alicorn poop. Instead we marched straight in, where the Magnate was waiting for them.

"I knew you would come," he stated, "you kids are so predictable."

Also unlike last time, I controlled my anger. "Please, Mr. Forkle. Keefe has been kidnapped and you're our only lead." He seemed to consider this before answering.

"Yes. After all these years the Moonlark deserves answers." Sophie bit her lip when used her code name, but she continued listening. "Project Moonlark started way before you were actually born, Sophie. Forty-eight years ago, my beautiful wife, Varka, became pregnant. I had just begun plans for a Telepath with an impenetrable mind and many other unique powers, and I thought this was a great opportunity. Now I see how selfish that was, but, like you, Sophie, I tweaked the genes of my daughter's embryo to strengthen her mental barriers and her powers. Unfortunately, when she was born, her telepathy powers had one major glitch. Her barriers were no harder to breach than Fitz's, here, and though she was really an expert probe, she decided to keep her unnatural powers a secret, only publicising her empathy. She also never revealed any connection with the Black Swan, and she eventually became a Councillor." He paused, allowing all this information to sink in.

"Wait. She became a Councillor? Oralie's your daughter?" Fitz asked. A weird lump formed in my throat, like my heart had crept up my esophagus, and I strained to swallow it, staring out into space as I waited for the rest of the story.

"Yes. She never manifested the abilities I needed in the Moonlark, so I began working on the Moonlark II, this time with several gnomes helping, including Calla, so no power I created strayed too far from nature. The Moonlark II happened to be my second daughter, Lady Gisela."

Everyone gasped. I sighed. My family was a ball of tangled yarn, how was I ever going to sort it out? Mr. Forkle was Keefe and mine grandfather. Of course! My mind was overflowing with snappy, sarcastic comments to tell him, but I held back, we still had nothing to help up find Keefe.

"When I created Gisela, unfortunately, I gave her all four elemental abilities, which resulted in an odd glitch. She had the ability to change her shape, which Miss Foster has discovered already, and this new power changed her. Shortly before she married Cassius, she turned against the Black Swan, joining the Neverseen, but continuing the pretense of being a Black Swan member. A few months after Keefe was born, she approached Varka and I. Throughout the conversation, she kept returning to one subject, gene tweaking. It seemed she wanted to attempt another Moonlark, with the child she was expecting. Now I know she wanted me to create a powerful weapon for the Neverseen, but this was then, so I played with the genes of my granddaughter, this time modeling each of the abilities off of a different elf's DNA. Varka was the Inflictor, even though she was unregistered, Gisela was the Polyglot, Tiergan was the Telepath, Grayfell was the Teleporter, and other members contributed their talents as well. I successfully created each ability and placed the first correctly created Moonlark into a human. The entire organization was delighted.

"All was going well until, one day, Gisela openly betrayed us, killing her own mother in the process. Thankfully, we were able to move the Foster family to a new position, but not before a Neverseen agent, who we now know as Alvar, scared Miss Foster. This is when she manifested her Telepathy." He stopped again. I was quivering strangely. My mom was a murderer, of my grandmother, no less. Nevertheless, Magnate Leto kept on.

"I believe that young Mr. Sencen is being held at a former Black Swan base. This particular base just happens to be near the Freeman's new home in Vermont, and you six _might_ be able to take refuge there. It could endanger the family, but you may have a chance of saving Mr. Sencen." He finished talking, and it was obvious they would not be getting any more information out of him. I turned to the others.

"Alrighty, then, everyone. Guess we're going to Vermont!"

 **OK. Maybe I lied at the beginning of this chapter. Cliffhangers** ** _are_** **kind of fun to write. I also have a question. If I were to do a PJO/HoO and KOTLC crossover, who would read it? Review. I want at least five reviews telling me about the crossover, preferably seven.  
**


	7. Vermont

**Another chapter! Sorry about the last cliffhanger. Anyway, I have posted the first few chapters of the PJO/KOTLC crossover. I do not own KOTLC.**

After packing their bags, Biana, Fitz, Tam, Linh, Dex, and Sophie all gathered in Havenfield's large living room, where Sophie explained most of what she knew about Vermont and about her family. She had assumed she would be excited for this moment, and she was, but she was also scared. Her family didn't remember her, how were they going to react when six teenagers showed up at their door claiming to be elves? How would they react when Sophie told them that she used to live with them? Used to be their daughter?

None of them said a word as they made their way up to the roof of the enormous house. They were all very downcast. Even though it was unspoken, they all enjoyed Keefe's obnoxious sense of humor and without it, the mood was very bland and dreary. With their friend always cracking jokes, the air felt lighter and the mission would be less of a burden on everyone. With his ridiculous pranks and goofy comments, Keefe always kept everyone on their toes, watching out for random elixirs or embarrassing emotions, but without him, everything was boring.

Still tensely silent, everyone held hands and jumped off the roof, flailing in the air before Sophie imagined herself on one of the rolling green hills she'd seen in a picture Mr. Forkle had given her. They fell in a heap in the thick grass.

"You need to practice your landings." Biana stated. Sophie said nothing, instead her eyes followed the paved driveway leading to the small yellow house.

It wasn't large, but was very cozy and the buttery yellow added to its hominess. It had three maple trees in the front and a fenced-in backyard. Even from here she could see a short dog wandering through a bush. Sophie couldn't believe it. This was her old family's home. At Havenfield, she had Grady and Edaline. Mr. Forkle and Oralie were also her family, and Sophie was going on a quest to rescue her brother from her mother. What was wrong with her?

Fitz yanked on her hand, bringing her back to reality. All the others were staring at her.

"Uh, sorry guys." She said. Linh looked sympathetic.

"Sophie, we understand that this must be really hard for you."

"Yea," Biana agreed. "We're waiting till you're ready."

"Thanks, guys." Sophie took a deep breath and they **began** their way up to the house. After another breath, Sophie got up the courage to knock on the door. A familiar voice sounded from inside.

"Just a second!" Half a minute later, a tall fifteen year-old opened the door and examined them warily. Of course! If six teenagers showed at Sophie's door she wouldn't let them in without a good reason, so why would Natalie?

"Hello, Miss Freeman," Fitz said. "Would we be able to talk to your parents?" Natalie turned towards him and Sophie heard her sister's thoughts become mushy and scrambled as she noticed Fitz.

"I-I… yes, I think you could." She led them inside. The house was even cozier on the inside than it had been from the driveway. She had them sit in a little living room, where a dark calico cat was curled up on a cushion. Sophie felt her heart lurch. She remembered her dear pet, Marty. The pain of losing him when she came to the Lost Cities had faded when she met Iggy, but now it reawakened, as she realized he would probably be dead. Sophie snapped her fingers. When she had first acquired Marty, a neighboring girl had teased her that the cat wasn't as good as her dog, so Sophie had decided to teach Marty some tricks. If she snapped her fingers, he would come to her, and she clicked her tongue, he would sit. The beautiful calico padded softly toward her and lay in her lap.

"How did you know about that?" Natalie asked. Sophie tensed, realizing her mistake.

"There… there are some things I need to tell you," she improvised. "Please. Could you get your parents?" After a few minutes, two too-familiar adults entered the room. They looked surprised to see how many of them there were, but they acted quite friendly.

"Um, why… are you here?" Kate asked tentatively.

"I'm Sophie," Sophie told her. "And these are Fitz, Biana, Dex, Tam, and Linh. We need your assistance, but we also owe you an explanation."

"An explanation of what?" Natalie asked. She had just reentered the room with a vegetable platter. Sophie was infinitely glad she hadn't brought fried chicken.

"This is going to be very hard to swallow." Sophie began, "but everything we tell you is true. We are not crazy." She took a deep breath. "We have met before. You most likely don't remember, but that's not important yet. What is important is that we need your help. We are elves." Her previous parents stared at her blankly, but Natalie sat forward.

"What do you mean, elves? Like, Santa's elves?"

"No. Those are myths the humans made up when the real elves disappeared." Sophie was fairly certain Connor and Kate were thinking they were insane, but Natalie might have actually been buying it.

"Our friend, Keefe, was kidnapped by an evil organization called the Neverseen. They have recently been working to overthrow the elvin society, and the easiest way for them to do that is to have control of me. Each elf has different powers. Biana is a Vanisher, Linh is a Hydrokinetic, Tam is a Shade, Dex is a Technopath, and Fitz and I are Telepaths. Another organization called the Black Swan created me to oppose the Neverseen by tweaking my genes to give me super natural powers. I-" Natalie cut her off.

"Assuming we actually believe any of what you are saying, why us? Wouldn't some richer, more powerful dude give you better assistance?"

Sophie glanced up. Connor and Kate appeared skeptical, but Natalie really seemed convinced. She looked into her parent's eyes.

"Because. I might be an elf, and you might be human, but I'm your daughter."

Hehe. Another cliffie! I'll update soon. I'm very proud of my crossover idea and would love some reviews, and thanks to all who have reviewed this story! I appreciate the constructive criticism. Goodbye! R&R!


	8. Natalie

**I have had several reviews saying that chapter seven was glitchy. I updated it a few times and when I view it it looks normal, so I hope you could read it. I do not own KOTLC.**

"WHAT!'' Connor, Kate, and Natalie Freeman all chorused.

"That doesn't make any sense," Kate objected. "Natalie is our first child. I lost six babies before I went to a doctor who helped me. She is our first." She blinked confusedly a few times.

"Yeah, you can't just say something like that and expect us to believe you," Natalie agreed. "Wouldn't we remember you?" This was the part Sophie felt a little more steady on. They were able to provide evidence for their elf claim, but there was no firm proof of her ever existing, let alone being their daughter.

"You don't remember because a powerful Telepath wiped away all memory of me. But I did used to be your child. Your names were changed, too. You used to be William, Emma, and Amy Foster. We lived in a small house in San Diego. I was a child prodigy with photographic memory and an annoying little sister." She paused, hoping for some tearful revelation where they remembered and they would hug her and scold her, but they just stared at her like she had grown a third eye.

"You are insane," Kate concluded. "If you don't leave and tell us this was all a prank, I will call the police." She made no move towards a phone, but Sophie could tell that her parents weren't going to believe her. She sighed, realizing that maybe the Washers had wiped away the memories so well the family was incapable of seeing the truth. She stood, and her friends rose with her, and together they exited through the front door, Natalie trailing behind them, as if scared they would bolt back to the living room and demand her parents to understand.

As soon as they were out of sight of the house, Sophie broke down, crying. Both Dex and Fitz rushed to catch her as she fell, bumping heads. Sophie ended up hitting the ground, and it took her friends almost twenty minutes to finally console her.

"I just-" she sobbed, "they were our only hope for finding Keefe. They're the only ones who know the area. Now we're here, so close to Keefe, but we won't be able to rescue him because we have no place to stay and no way to get around!" Taking a few deep breaths, she got her tears under control.

"What can we do now? Go home?"

"No." Everyone, even Tam, agreed. Sophie felt the same. They were too close! They couldn't leave now. After some discussion, they decided to bed down in a barn they had seen from the windows of the house and they began walking towards it. They had almost reached it when Natalie came running towards them, breathing heavily, like she had been sprinting all the way from her home.

"Wait!" She called. "I believe you!" At this the six stopped.

"Are you serious?" Fitz asked, "or just stalling us until the police come?"

"I really believe you," she told him, her eyes growing dreamy when he faced her. "I'm good at telling between truth and lie. You guys are not lying."

"We're not," Biana hastily agreed. "You used to be Sophie's sister."

"Yeah," Natalie said. "That hasn't quite settled yet. But if you guys need it, there's a guest cottage down near the barn, in case you need to stay the night."

They did want to stay, so Natalie led them to a tiny yellow building. It was in good repair, despite the weeds and overgrown bushes in the front, and they found two bedrooms, a kitchen, and a bathroom inside. Tam claimed the little green couch in the main room, so the girls went to one bedroom and the remaining boys took over the other. Natalie smuggled some food into the cupboard for them so they had a light dinner before Sophie decided to show her friends the TV.

It was an old television, but Sophie found several good movies in the little cabinet and popped one in called _Where the Red Fern Grows._ The film was also fairly old, but the elves were captivated. Natalie stayed with them for an hour, and brought them some popcorn. Biana sat quietly, staring at the screen, robotically putting puffy kernels in her mouth. Towards the end of the story, tears welled up in the girls' eyes.

"I can't believe Ann did that for Dan!" Linh wept, referencing the part where Little Ann died of grief for her brother. Tam and Fitz seemed unaffected by the tragedy, but Sophie felt a lump in her own throat. Dex had barely paid any attention to the movie, instead devouring a bag of cheetos.

"What are these things?" he asked. "How come we don't have them?" Sophie giggled, taking a mental note to bring some of the chemical-filled snacks to Keefe when they rescued him.

After they had cleaned up, they settled into their respective rooms. Sophie didn't expect to sleep easily, but she was dreaming as soon as her head hit the pillow.

 **Eh. This chappie was kinda boring. Also, my crossover has begun! Dun, dun, dun! I would like some reviews for it!**


	9. ANNOUNCEMENT! NOT BORING, PLEASE READ!

**Okay, I'm sorry. This isn't a chapter. I normally hate it when people put these in their stories, but this is important. I'm sure most of you know about the atrocious violation of FF rules in lemonlimeorangeinnuendos 'story'. If you don't know: WARNING: Do not read KOTLC 5, by l.l.o.i. (her name is WAY too long). It is actually The Glitter Ninja's story. Even though it is rated K, it has as least T-rated swears and curses, so if you don't want your mind tainted, don't read it.**

 **For my full opinion on l.l.o.i.'s abomination, read my profile. Because of this** **(I'm not going to swear, I'm not going to swear,) Glitter Ninja has discontinued her wonderful story. I understand her predicament and would honestly do the same, but we have now lost a great fanfiction.**

 **Anyway, sorry this is not a chapter. The next one's coming soon. At the moment I'm on vacation, so my updates will be kinda sparratic.**

 **Please, read my profile. I have a no-swearing opinion and thingie about l.l.o.i. and 'Fanfictioners' like her.**


	10. Possibly permanent hiatus

**Oh, well.**

 **I'm discontinuing this story.**

 **You reviewers have all been so awesome and supportive, but I've lost all my inspiration, motivation, and, most of all, my time. Being homeschooled, school doesn't really stop during the summer. I'm taking an online class that requires up to five hours of work every day, on top of my other subjects.**

 **It might continue in the future, and I'm leaving it up for others to read, but let's just say it's going on a hiatus that could possibly be permanent.**


End file.
